Grandpa Longneck
Grandpa Longneck (voiced by the late Bill Erwin in the first film, the late Kenneth Mars in the sequels and TV series, and currently by Barry Bostwick) is Littlefoot's grandfather and an old friend of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. His wife is Grandma Longneck and his daughter is Littlefoot's Mother. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Trivia *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Tino and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time''. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will reunite with Tino Tino Tonitini and his friends and meet Doraemon, The Care Bears and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck made their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the remake version of Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will make their first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Aladdin in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Bloom (Winx Club) and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will meet Brer Rabbit in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck will guest star with Littlefoot and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), and ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child''. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Husbands Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Reptiles Category:Life Savers Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Kenneth Mars Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Universal Animation Studios characters